leaving the past behind
by sxlverlou
Summary: Insurgent, smart, cheeky and criminal. Lioba, 16 years old, wanted to do a last bank robbery with her team but everything went wrong and she had been put in jail for 3 years. Now she's 19 years old and out of jail. But her mother had a special plan - She have to live at Handler's Corner with his uncle Zeke. Eventually she meets those mysterious battle force 5. What is going on?


**Hello everyone! I'm Lioba and I'm 15 years old and I'm from Germany. I write this story in English because I love English and I think that there are not that much people in Germany who watch Hot Wheels Battle Force 5! So I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes in grammar or vocabulary. I just hope that you like my story! Yes, I write this story about Vert and me because uhm I like him??? Lioba in the story is different than in rl. I'm not criminal and my parents are different too.**

"Okay Lioba, you have 5 minutes to get in, grab the money and get out. Sorry I can't give you more time. " I heard Marcus say through my headset. "Then it have to be enough time. Thanks Marcus. Get out of there and live your life now", I said as I was walking to the backdoor and unlocked it. Very easy for a bank. This was our very last mission. The money we wanted was enough for all of us 5 to live happy later. Marcus, our technician, was in a hotelroom and shut down the security system of the bank with only just a laptop. But a few years ago the police was able to follow the signal and found Marcus. But he was able to see the police through a camera, this is why he deleted everything on the laptop and got away. "I'm on my way. I hope everything will be good, Lioba." I ran the stairs down to the strongroom, where I put on a machiene to unlock the safe. It takes 2 minutes to unlock it, so I looked on my watch _4 minutes left_. "It will, Marcus. We are going to live happy with our own houses. I promise" I said. "Don't promise anything you know there can always go something wrong." I didn't say a word. I didn't wanted to say a word. Yes, it can go wrong. But it won't, I was sure. The machiene gave me a signal that the door was unlocked. "I'm in" I told Marcus. "Are you out of the hotel?" I asked. I wanted to be sure that he was safe. "Yeah." Okay. I opened the door and saw...nothing. What the hell? "Lioba! Get out! " Marcus screamed into his microphone. I heard somebody shouting that he should put his arms in the air. "Marcus?!?" I screamed. "Go Lioba as long as you can!" I heard another voice. The voice of his sister. Everything went wrong... I was afraid. I've never been afraid like this. What happened to Marcus and Maria?! Shit! Suddenly I heard the door moving so I turned around. Someone was about to close the door so I ran to it and pushed against it. The guy behind it was clearly stronger than me even if I train every two days... After pushing a long time against the door, the strong guy on the other side won and closed the door. I was trapped. I was angry about myself. What did I miss? Why did this happen? They must have known that we wanted to rob this bank! We've must been observed all the time we planned this. I thought about the other 2. Where have they been? They should've told us that the police will find Marcus and Maria and that someone entered the bank! Maybe they robbed the bank before I entered, that must be the reason why the backdoor has been so easy to unlock... and that the police found us. I was ashamed of my thinking. They couldn't have done it because we're a team! Suddenly I heard that the door was opened so I hide behind the wall right next to the door. I took a smoke-bomb out of my little bag, and threw it on the ground when 3 people came in. They started coughing so I took the chance and quietly knocked them out from behind. Then I ran out. I ran the stairs up and out of the bank. But as I opened the door a helicopter flashed me and many soldiers circled me. I put my hand in front of my eyes to protect them from the light. I didn't see a way to get out. "Lioba Mcguire! You're arrested!" One of the policemans shouted, and came near me. I put my hands in the air, so he took me, turned me, and pushed me against the wall. "You have the right to remain silent!", He put mancuffs on my wrists, "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law", he pull me away from the wall and leaded me to a policecar. He opened the door and pushed me inside. That was it. Now I have to stay forever in the jail...

 **Hello again! That was a explosive start I think! I hope you liked it so far. The Battle Force 5 will maybe be introduced in chapter 3. The chapter is pretty short but it's only the prolog! I'm going to sleep now and I will write chapter 2 tomorrow!** **xoxo!:3**


End file.
